More Than Just a Dream
by Panda-Chan8
Summary: Haru dreams of the ocean often, but this time he sees more than just the water. Is this girl only in his head? HaruXOC One-Shot.


**AN: Hi everyone! So, this is my first Free! fic, hopefully I'll write an actual story in the future... maybe! If I get an idea you know I will! Anyway, this is just a cute one-shot I thought of after seeing a picture (the cover photo) so I decided to write it out. Hope you enjoy!**

**(Wow, I just realized this is my first K-rated fic. Ew)**

**_DISCLAIMER:_ I OBVIOUSLY DO NOT OWN FREE! IWATOBI SWIM CLUB. I only wish they were real... This anime needs to be a live-action drama.**

* * *

Haru was completely satisfied swimming in the water for eternity. And that's what he was doing at that exact moment - swimming. The ocean water was a clear, crystalline blue, and Haru could see right through it. It was incredible, the way the light reflected off the water, warm rays breaking through the liquid barrier. Pausing, Haru turned into his back to stare at the waters reflection, watching the light dance.

A dolphin swam by, and Haru watched it pass, a small, rare smile forming on his face. He decided to follow it, kicking his feet behind him to move. But no matter how fast he moved, the dolphin was faster. The water was his element; he should have been able to keep up. He was losing sight of the creature, and he struggled to stay close enough to it. Something passed by in the corner of his eye, and he looked away from the dolphin just for a second.

Haru stopped completely. There, on the ocean floor, stood a girl. Her strapless white dress floated out around her, the long skirt seeming to flow for miles. Her legs, long and lean, stretched down to the sand. Her hair was black, hanging down to her waist in what would have been a straight curtain, had it not been floating up and behind her. Her back was to him, so he couldn't see her face. For some reason, she distracted him completely; a mere girl had taken his thoughts away from even the waters he was in. Entranced, Haru started to swim over to her.

As if she heard him, she turned as he got closer. She met his eyes, and he couldn't look away. Her eyes, much like his own, were limpid and as blue as the sea they were in. They were wide and innocent, staring into his like a child. She stepped towards him, her feet gliding gracefully across the sandy floor. Her skirt and hair floated out behind her as she moved. Once they were right in front of each other, they simply stared at one another. Haru wanted nothing more at that moment to ask her name.

_Who are you?_ he wondered, unable to speak.

She smiled, and his heart skipped a beat. It raced when she lifted her hand, cupping his face. He leaned into her palm, closing his eyes as he relaxed. His eyes flew open, however, when he felt a soft pressure against his lips. She was kissing him! Her eyes were lightly closed, leaning up against him on her toes. In a sudden burst of emotion, Haru wrapped his arms around her waist, crushing her to his body as he deepened the kiss. He felt her arms slide around his neck, her feet leaving the ground as he lifted her to get closer. Air bubbles spun around them, lifting both their hair around them.

They separated moments later, staring into each other's eyes. Haru opened his mouth to say something, anything, but only bubbles came out. The girl smiled again, caressing his face. Her head tilted down, her eyes closing. A bright light shone between them, encasing them and blinding Haru.

* * *

Haru awoke with a start. He wasn't in the ocean. He was in bed. There wasn't a pretty water goddess in his arms. It was his pillow. Haru blinked slowly, adjusting to suddenly being awake. He sighed, getting up and stumbling into the bathroom. The first thing he reached for was the bathtub faucet, turning knobs and listening to the water rush out into the tub. Having slept in his swimsuit, Haru immediately got in, sitting and waiting as the water rose until it was high enough that he could fully submerge himself under the water.

Once there, he thought about his dream, and the girl. Haru never had dreams like that, /ever. So why this, why now? Why, in general? Deciding to brush it off, Haru relaxed in the bath. It was just a dream, after all. Nothing important or life changing. Before he knew it, time had passed and Mako was in his bathroom, reaching to pull him out of the tub.

"Good morning, Haru!" The tall, olive-haired teen greeted, "In the bath again? You're going to be late!"

Haru said nothing and climbed out of the bath, grabbing a towel to dry himself off. "Do you ever take off your swimsuit?" Mako asked. Haru gave him a look instead of answering verbally. Mako shrugged and followed Haru to the kitchen. As usual, Haru didn't bother to change, preferring to tie the apron around his half-naked body. He cooked mackerel and ate it for breakfast, preparing his lunch for the day, which was also mackerel, ignoring Mako's question of "Do you eat anything besides mackerel?"

Changing into his uniform, Haru left his house with Mako, walking together to school. The day was normal as always, Haru impatiently awaiting the time for club activities so he could swim again. His dream still bothered him throughout his classes, making him more oblivious than usual. The girl haunted his thoughts, as did the kiss. Strangely enough, Haru actually enjoyed it. Finally, the end of the day came, and Haru was eager to get out of school and into the pool, where hopefully his thoughts would finally be clear. He grabbed his things out of his locker and walked out the front doors with Mako, heading towards the pool.

That's when he saw her. Well, her back. But he knew that back. He knew that hair, the color, the shine, the way it hung down her back. He knew those legs, that seemed so long, even in the uniform skirt and over-the-knee black socks she was wearing. She was with another girl, a friend of hers, talking together as the friend was getting her bike. Haru stopped in his tracks, Mako continuing on, not noticing his friend had stopped. He did after a few steps, turning back to look at the black-haired man. "Haru?"

Haru was unresponsive, staring at the girl from his dreams. "Haru? Why'd you stop?" Mako noticed his friends gaze, and looked to see what had caught his attention. "Haru... Are you looking at a girl?"

The girls friend looked up, catching Haru's eye. She said something to the girl, who looked over her shoulder, locking eyes with Haru. Her eyes widened and she blushed, quickly looking away and back to her friend. Her friend laughed, teasing her about something, and the girl shook her head wildly. Haru watched, entranced, as her hair flew back and forth, settling once again. His feet moved on their own accord, taking him closer to his literal dream girl. Her friend said something, looking back up at Haru and seeing him coming closer. He was close enough to hear what they were saying. "He's coming over here!"

"No he's not, Ayumi-chan!" The girl retorted, sounding nervous.

"He is! He's right behind you!" The girl turned around at her friend, Ayumi's, words, her face heating up with a blush. "Hi, Haruka-San."

"H-Hello Haruka-sempai." She looked up into his eyes with her own wide blue ones.

"Hello." Haru greeted in his own soft voice, never looking away from the girl of his dreams.

"Haruka-San, this is my kohai and childhood friend, Hitomi-chan. She's a first year, isn't she cute?" Ayumi patted Hitomi's head.

"Ayumi-chan!" Hitomi whined, pushing Ayumi's hand off her head.

"Hitomi..." Haru tried out, liking how her name came out. Hitomi paused, surprised at how personally he said her name. "Hitomi."

"Ah, yes, Haruka-sempai?" She asked nervously, tucking a long strand of hair behind her ear.

"Do you..." Hitomi sucked in a quiet breath "like to swim?"

Hitomi let out her breath, her anticipation deflated. "Um, yeah, I do. It's fun." She gave Haru the small smile he had seen in his dream. Behind her, Ayumi groaned in defeat.

"You should think about joining the swim club." Haru said, suddenly bashful and unable to meet her eyes. He looked off to the side, a light blush coloring his cheeks. "I think you would make a great addition to the team."

"You do?" Hitomi asked, and Haru nodded.

He held out a little doll on a strap, a handmade wooden bird. It was crude and kind of creepy-looking. "New members get one."

"Really?" Hitomi asked, reaching for the little bird.

Haru snatched it away before she could touch it, a teasing glint in his eyes. "You can only have one if you join."

Hitomi's smile grew wide, and she laughed "I'll think about it, Haruka-sempai!" He gave her one of his rare, small smiles, and Hitomi giggled.

Mako came up behind Haru, watching the exchange with a soft smile on his face. Ayumi strolled over beside him, greeting him with "Hey, Makoto-san."

"Hi, Ayumi-san." Mako looked down at her "What's going on between them?" They looked to Haru and Hitomi, who weren't talking much, just looking at each other, Hitomi giggling occasionally.

"I think they're in love." Ayumi sighed happily.

Mako watched Haru carefully, seeing the softness in his eyes and the little smile playing around his lips as he stared at Hitomi as she started asking about the swim club. "I think you're right." Mako agreed, looking at the two fondly. He'd never seen Haru look like that at anybody.

"Looks like we're going to be in-laws." Ayumi smirked, winking up at Mako.

* * *

**AN: So, nothing big, but hopefully cute? What did you guys think? If you liked and think I should try for a story, let me know in a review! If anyone was OOC, I'm sorry. Anyhoo, see you next water time!**


End file.
